


Dante X Trish (Devil May Cry): You Are Beautiful

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Image, Devil May Cry (Game), Fantasy, First Time, Love, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya





	Dante X Trish (Devil May Cry): You Are Beautiful

Dante came to stop with Trish in the car and said, "Here we are, Trish."

Trish got out of the car and closed the door like Dante did. They head up the steps to the doors of Devil May Cry and opened the door. After he took off his coat, he told her, "Trish, follow me."

The blonde woman followed the white haired man upstairs to his room and said, "I want to look at you."

Trish stood straight yet relaxed in front of Dante, who was sitting on the bed. The white-haired man said, "Spin around a bit."

As she did, she said, "Dante, I don't think that I am beautiful. I'm ugly."

Dante replied, "You're not. You are beautiful."

He then kissed her on the lips and said, "You're also not ugly."

They kissed many times. Trish undid his vest and lets it fall on the ground. Dante pulled off his shirt to reveal more of his muscular chest. He then removed Trish's corset and lets it fall, revealing her bare chest. They both kicked off their boots and socks before Trish pushed him down on the bed.

"You're wanting the lead," asked Dante, "Are you?"

Trish began to undo his belt and pants before she pulled them to reveal his underwear. She then pulled them down to reveal his underwear to her. It was black and made of silk. The blonde woman pulled it down to free his tool. Once she did, Trish removed her pants and tanga before she gained her own permission to Dante to have him.

Dante was pumping into her. Back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Their moans echoed the room until they finally climaxed.

They collapsed in bed, and Trish said, "I love you."

Dante replied, "I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
